


Body Snatcher

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer meets Y/N and discovers an interesting fact about her existence.





	

Lucifer stretches his arms. The body of his newest vessel is stiff and skeletal thin. It feels like a small cage for a large dog. Lucifer can already feel the lining of his newest meat suit burning. He sighs, frustrated with the complete lack of suitable hosts. Lucifer goes hunting for a new body. At this point, it couldn’t get any worse than it is now. Every passing hour feels like his skin is ripping apart, the very threads keeping him physically on Earth unable to bare the pressure of his soul. There is only one vessel that can hold Lucifer but he knows all too well that unless Sam is willing he will never be able to overpower Sam now. Even now Lucifer can barely manage this constant hoping without proper rest. It is making his recovery more lengthy and painful than he’d like.

A nearby cafe bustling with customers comes into Lucifer’s view. Their lively chatter and actions infuriate him. He doesn’t have the leisure to enjoy his release from imprisonment. As Lucifer walks down the street he involuntarily twitches, his neck crinkling into his left shoulder. He’s dying to find another body, this one too restrictive and frail. The sudden jerk causes him to bump into a young woman with a cup of coffee in one hand and her cellphone in the other. Her phone tumbles to the floor and her coffee splatters across her neatly pressed dress shirt. Lucifer intends to just keep moving forward but something catches his eye. Unlike the rest of humanity, there is an indistinguishable shimmer behind her eyes. It doesn’t disappear even as Lucifer stares into her eyes. What it is exactly he doesn’t know.

“Ah, fuck!” Lucifer has to stifle his amused chuckle at her unfiltered reaction. The woman glares at him.

As she starts to walk away, vigorously wiping at the unmoving stain that is forming, Lucifer starts to feel uncomfortable. Not once since he watched humanity be made or watching from the cage has he ever seen a human with such oddly lit eyes. He feels the need to figure out what it is and if it could be used to help him regain his strength. With an ulterior motive, Lucifer reaches for her arm. She pulls away, revolted.

“Sorry about bumping into you. How about I pay to have your shirt dry cleaned and get you a new coffee?” Lucifer brandishes his signature charming smile, but it is not nearly as effective in his sickly vessel.

The woman looks down at her watch before agreeing in serious need to regain some energy. Lucifer watches as she walks beside him. Despite her attempts to appear professional it is easy to tell that her clothing is something that has been lying in her closet for a long time. There are deep wrinkles in her slacks and the edges of her pressed shirt are faded to a pale blue, a stark contrast from the almost navy color in the middle. To top it all off her messenger bag with rolls of paper sticking out and her shoes as peeling. Their black skin is faded and cracked so heavily Lucifer can tell that either she is very fond of her items or can’t afford new ones.

Lucifer tells her to order whatever she’d like. After giving her order the barista asks her name. Lucifer finally learns the name of this interesting human; Y/N. Lucifer grabs one of the many cards in his vessel’s wallet, paying for the overpriced drink. As they sit down Lucifer decides to investigate. He offhandedly asks what the rolls of paper sticking out of her bag are and Y/N simply answers that she is a freelance animator and illustrator . The conversation dies again. Lucifer digs through the leather Swiss wallet in his pocket and pulls out two one hundred dollar bills and slides it across the table. Y/N raises her eyebrows in confusion.

“For your drying cleaning.” Y/N’s puppy like eyes stare back at Lucifer, a soft thank you falling off her lips.

When her name is called for her drink Lucifer crosses his arms in amusement. Y/N almost skips to the counter her body craving caffeine. With the drink now in hand Y/N goes to grab her belongings and say goodbye when Lucifer grabs her wrist.

“How much would it be if I-” Lucifer goes to revise his question, sensing that he won’t have more than a few hours left in his vessel before it fails. “My friend Lucy wanted to hire you to do a sketch of her?”

Y/N can’t hide the awkward vibe she gets from the question but money is in short supply these days so even a short job like a sketch will be more helpful than none. “Depends. If she wants it as just a rough bust sketch, about ten dollars for a small one, but if she wants color, a particular style and fully body it could be about seventy.” Y/N wants to raise the price but a voice in the back of her head tells her to go small so that at least she has a chance of being paid instead of being turned down for a cheaper artist.

“Alright. Sounds good. Do you have a card with you that I can give her?” Y/N searches through her messenger bag, the coffee sloshing around haphazardly in its cup, before pulling out a slightly crumpled business card. Y/N mentions that it’s her cell phone so text messages or calls will be fine either way. “Great! I’ll make sure Lucy contacts you right away.”

As Lucifer watches her walk away he immediately goes on the hunt for a woman that he could turn into Lucy. One woman catches his eye. She is about five foot seven with chocolate colored hair. Her body alone would make people jealous but she also has the face of a model. Lucifer follows her into a bar that night, goes with her back home, and “borrows” her phone as she goes to change. Lucifer texts the number on Y/N’s trying to set a date. Apparently, Y/N is fairly desperate for work and says that tomorrow she can meet Lucy at noon. The modelesque woman comes back with only a loose robe covering her. With an eager kiss, they spend the rest of the night in bed. It is dark enough that she doesn’t see the opening sores forming.

Lucifer waits in anguish for the morning to come, feeling the skin peeling off his vessels face as he tries to extend the viability of his failing meat suit. He almost feels ecstasy when the slumbering woman awakens. Her screams of terror are silenced when Lucifer captures her soul, his vessels green eyes turning red, and implants himself in the empty body. While it doesn’t completely fit, the height difference making him feel squished down, it will do. Lucifer walks over the burnt body of his previous vessel and searches for some clothes to change into. Throwing on a pair of sneakers, jeans, and a black shirt with exposed shoulders. Now Lucy, Lucifer goes to the meeting point, making sure to check his new vessel’s wallet for money.

On the way, Lucifer tries to search through his memories to find if Dad ever mentioned anything about the luminescence behind Y/N’s eyes. Then he remembers something God had said under his breath on one of the many nights he became overwhelmed with his job. Even in Hell, God’s words reached Lucifer.

“This wasn’t my plan. They weren’t supposed to die! Just once, just this once, I’ll bring them back.”

Lucifer never did find out who God was talking about but it wasn’t the first time he did it for that particular soul. Unbeknownst to Lucifer, God never did revive anyone other than one soul. It was his first human soul ever created, flawed and precious. He never intended to become so attached but watching that soul in Heaven seemed too small for it. Eventually, a toxic cycle began. God came to the point that watching over the world where this one soul couldn’t thrive drove him crazy. It was one of the final straws that tipped the scales for God to disappear. Now, Lucifer has found God’s second most precious creation, Y/N.

Further intrigued, Lucifer finds Y/N sitting on an outdoor table for the coffee shop they met at yesterday. Today, the stress can be perfectly seen on her face. She is biting her cherry lips and her leg is bouncing underneath the metal table.

“Y/N?” Y/N turns to Lucifer, her eyes wide in surprise. “Hi, I’m Lucy. My friend recommended you for some artwork.”

“Oh, yes, please sit!”

It takes a complete hour of Lucifer bullshitting his way through the art style that he wants. Fortunately enough, this newest vessel, while still not completely comfortable, is more durable than the last one. Using her cell phone Y/N snaps several pictures of Lucy from various angles and full body shots. They two part ways with very different impressions of each other. Y/N is just content to have a cooperative client who paid everything upfront for an animation style recreation of them and Lucifer leaves one hundred percent sure that Y/N is that soul that God cherished so much. Immediately upon verifying that Lucifer comes to one simple solution; he must harvest her soul in order to help regain his strength. It will take time and careful planning considering his every change physical appearance, but Lucifer is resolute in his mission.

The Lucy body ended up lasting one week and three hours. The Gerard and Michael bodies only lasted one day combined, but all three have given Lucifer some very important information. Y/N is a quick worker, incredibly proud, and painfully oblivious to the effect she has on her fellow humans. Every laugh seems to set people’s hearts racing. Unfortunately, that effect does not mix well with people who have any concept of consent or boundaries.

Currently, in the body of a rather sturdy, neighboring town’s least memorable taxi driver, Lucifer enters a bar that he saw Y/N slip into just one hour before. Ready to quickly establish a “new acquaintance” Lucifer spots a very insistent woman pulling at Y/N’s arm, trying to drag her into an embrace. Lucifer sees an opportunity. He won’t have to be the pestering bar patron if he simply steps in between the argument. Lucifer taps the tall woman on her shoulder, the cotton of her hoodie smelling like old cigarettes. The woman turns around with a violent sneer on her face. Lucifer’s eyes go red and the woman’s skin turns ashen.

“E-Excuse me!” She bolts out of the bar, the saloon style door slamming against her arm as she barrels through.

Y/N pretends to punch the woman’s no longer invisible figure before downing the clear liquor in her glass. Her face twists at the bitter taste.

“Thanks for whatever you did. It felt like Hulk was latched onto me.” Y/N signals to the bartender. “Order whatever you like it’s on me.” She directs her next comment to the bartender. “Put it on my tab.”

With a simple wave, she leaves. Lucifer wants to go after her, try to see if this newest form was more pleasing and if it would make capturing her soul easier, but it only makes it harder for him. The longer he sees the gleeful way she tackled her struggles, pouring her all into her work in order to succeed, he’s grown more understanding of God’s obsession with Y/N. Lucifer can’t tell if it’s the dozens of lives under her belt or purely her design that makes it so easy for him to relate to her. Culminating everything he’s heard Lucifer knows that since she was little there have been roadblocks in front of her happiness. Family splitting up, blowout custody battles, and a war within to possibly give up drawing. Each form Lucifer took on and every internet search only further peaked his interest. In reality, it’s no longer a quest for her soul to harvest but to destroy the one redeemable thing God ever made in humanity.

He feels an unexplainable mixture of safety and disgust when Y/N looks at him. Every scar in his memory stings like a lemon has been rubbed into a fresh wound. Yet, it is everything that he remembers before falling. Lucifer must do something to rid himself of the complication. He must not be derailed for his final plan. Not willing to wait another day or hour Lucifer chases after her. With one hand on her car’s driver handle Lucifer taps her shoulder. Y/N goes to throw a punch but Lucifer easily blocks it. Lucifer’s smile copy’s the Cheshire cat, mischievous intentions completely visible even in the dark. Y/N goes to smile in return, not catching the odd feeling that Lucifer’s smile gives off, but it fades once she feels Lucifer’s fingers pressing into the tender flesh of her neck. Rather than use his powers Lucifer wants to squeeze the life out of her with his own hands. To watch that shimmer behind her eyes fade in front of him, to feel it as he takes the one thing God cherished almost as much as humanity’s existence as a whole. Y/N claws at his wrists, blood dripping down from the scratches and some embedding itself under her nails. Each kick and slap weaken as the light turns from blinding orbs to weaker than a night light. Lucifer feels an inexplicable rush soar through him as Y/N stops moving, that infuriating light finally extinguished. Lucifer drops her body and it bounces against the door before crumpling to the ground.

As Lucifer walks away, rejuvenated like he just left the spa, a rumble comes from beneath the ground. He can hear what sounds like thousands of voices wailing in despair. Lucifer immediately recognizes the voice. Two birds, one stone. If Lucifer knew it would be this easy to upset the balance of humanity he would have searched more fervently for someone like Y/N. As he goes to round the corner an idea strikes Lucifer like lightning. He races back to Y/N body. If it can hold the precious soul God loved it certainly can hold his. Lucifer enters the empty vessel and feels pure relief. It fits, perfectly. Lucifer looks down at his newly acquired body with amazement.

“Y/N L/N. I really like that name. I’ll make sure it goes down in history.”

Lucifer walks away, knowing his every step in Y/N’s body is one more step towards regaining power and pissing off God. He couldn’t ask for a perfect meat suit.


End file.
